The present invention generally relates to controlling playback/display of advertisements across multiple devices and, more particularly, to controlling playback of advertisements across multiple devices based on monitoring user viewing of advertisements.
Advertising firms sometimes sell advertisements (“ads”) based on the number of “impressions” that an advertisement is expected to have. For example, a client may pay a particular fee for an advertisement that will be viewed at a certain number of times. Each impression is typically measured by a viewer viewing the advertisement. Advertisements are often disseminated via electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, electronic billboards, etc.